


Somewhere

by CaptainDisney



Category: Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDisney/pseuds/CaptainDisney
Summary: In that moment, he knew he’d never be Nowhere again.(published on Tumblr as well)





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> For a Friend

The clouds drifted languidly across the sky, decorating the pale blue backdrop with wisps of white. Not the harsh, empty white that had surrounded Jeremy for… how long? It didn’t matter; this was new, this was soft, this was pleasant. This was home.

Jeremy didn’t really dislike Nowhere, at least while it was all he had known. It was empty, providing a blank canvas for him to create without distractions. This was, perhaps, also the worst part. Spending his time making for the benefit of nobody. A preoccupation for his perpetual isolation.

There was absolutely no way he would allow himself to be lonely again. For him, Pepperland was everything he didn’t know he lacked. Sights, sounds, colors, companionship.

A stirring next to him brought Jeremy back to reality. He couldn’t help but smile at the Chief adjusting his position in the grass, before laying back down and staring at the sky overhead. Sure, saying that being taken from one’s new friends, tied up, and then attempting to beat one another up is a rocky start would be a dramatic understatement.

And yet, there was a certain sweetness to him that was difficult to resist. The chief began his day as a ruthless tyrant, and now he reclined on a hillside, pointing out shapes in the skies, occasionally humming to himself in thought, or running his fingers through the petals entwined in his coat. A gentle breeze passed over the two of them, carrying with it the warmth of sunshine and scent of roses.

Tentatively, Jeremy found himself inching closer to the Chief, who responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

In that moment, he knew he’d never be Nowhere again.


End file.
